


Dreaming Of Snow

by Fullofanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Other, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofanxiety/pseuds/Fullofanxiety
Summary: A White Christmas Sanders Sides Au.StarringVirgil as Virgil WallaceLogan as Logan DavisThomas as General Thomas SandersPatton as Patton HaynesRoman as Roman HaynesDeceit as Schlange HarrisonJoan as themselvesTalyn as themselvesAnd Emile Picani and Remy!I will put warnings for each chapter in the beginning notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this story over the course of December on Tumblr but then couldn't seem to work Tumblr right in order to post the last two chapters so I'm finally getting around to posting it here. Sorry.  
> Warnings: possible language, bomb mention, they start off in the middle of a war. I believe that's it. Please let me know if I missed any.

It was Christmas Eve. A wonderful time of year. A time of year when treetops glisten and children listen. A time when sleigh bells can be heard in the snow. A time for family. A time for peace. It was Christmas Eve. But none of those things could be seen here. 

Here, there were muddy grounds and destroyed remnants of buildings instead of snow covered treetops and christmas decorated houses. Tents lined small roads. No trails with pine trees running along side it. Camouflage jeeps sat here and there and not a single sleigh was in sight. 

The rumbling of an engine grew louder as a jeep with four men drove down the road. It stopped when they came to the recreation area where men in uniforms and helmets sat. They were all laughing and having a jolly old time as they watched two men dance around onstage. 

“What’s this all about, General,” The new general questioned as he looked at the group of soldiers. His suit is pressed and his back is straight as he sits at attention. He is clearly fresh from the Pentagon. 

Another man, the adjutant frowned slightly. “It's just a little entertainment for the men, sir. Tonight’s Christmas Eve.”

“I know it’s Christmas Eve but these men are moving up tonight. They should be lined up for full inspection! Not singing Christmas carols! This is incredibly unprofessional.”

A man in a slightly ragged and worn uniform frowned slightly. “You’re absolutely right,” the man, the retiring general said as he eyed the new general, thinking. Then he turned to the other man, his adjutant. “There’s no Christmas in the army, Colonel.”

“Yes sir,” the adjutant responded grimly.

The old general stepped out of the jeep with the help of his adjutant, Colonel Remington (Remy) Moon. “There’s always a small slip-up or two during a change in command you know. The men, they get a little lax. But I know I’m leaving them in good hands,” The older general told the new one. 

The new general stiffly replied, “Thank you.” He turned to the driver. “Sergeant, take me to headquarters immediately. We will have these men in shape on the double.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Before the jeep can leave the older general stopped him. “Goodbye sergeant. And take the shortcut.” The car makes a u-turn and leaves, bumping down the muddy road as the retiring general and his adjutant watch on. The adjutant turns to the general. 

“That’s not the way back to headquarters!” He exclaims. 

The general chuckles. “Rem, you know that and I know that. But the new general doesn't know that. It’ll be about an hour and half before he does.”

Remy smiles at the general. “That sergeant will be a private in the morning.”

“Yeah, isn't he lucky.” The general chuckles and takes Remy by the arm before they walk to the small recreation area to sit and watch as Captain Wallace and Private Davis dance around with Santa Claus hats and sing. 

Soldiers in the audience notice the general and began to rise but the weary general lowers his hand and they sit. He and Remy face forward and watch as the number concludes and Captain Wallace takes center stage, hands in his pockets. Private Davis sits to the side and begins turning a music box. 

“ _ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know _ ,” Captain Wallace’s voice is deep and his voice sounds so calming. “ _ Where treetops glisten and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow _ .” In the audience, soldiers alike stayed silent as they relaxed and listened to the deep melodious voice drift through the crisp air. “ _ I’m dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. _ ” The distant sound of a bomb exploding echoed in the background as soldiers thought of the snow that blanketed their homes and wondered if they would ever get to see that powdery white again. “ _ May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white. _ ” 

Captain Wallace is an introverted man and lets his dark hair fall over his stunning blue eyes as the song ends and he clears his throat. “Thanks, fellas.” The captain sighed. “I’m guessing you all know by know that the Old Man’s being replaced by a new Commanding General fresh outta the Pentagon...and this division’s been awfully lucky so far, but tonight the Old Man’s heading back to the rear- he’s never moved in that direction his whole life. That's not a very nice Christmas present for us, a division moving up. All I can say though is, we owe so much to General Sanders and the way he’s treated us. It's too bad he wasn't here to see this. We had a slam-bang finish cooked up for him, ya know. We’ll all miss hi-”  

Suddenly, General Sanders bolts up and bellows, “ATTENTION!” Captain Wallace and Private Davis quickly stiffened and stood at attention. “Captain Wallace, who is responsible for holding this show? This is an advanced area!” 

“Well sir, as a matter of fact-” Captain Wallace started before he was cut off by Private Davis.

“Me! Sir! I-it was all my idea, sir. I mean, well, when you got someone of Captain Wallace’s caliber...well…” Davis struggled slightly. He may have been a smart man but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous in front of the esteemed General Thomas Sanders. “Well….it's Christmas Eve sir and if we were to be back in America, you’d have to pay an arm and a leg to hear an amazing singer like Captain Wallace, sir.”

“I’m well aware of Captain Wallace's abilities,” General Sanders spoke. “Who are you?” 

“Logan Davis, sir. Private First class, sir.”

General smiled slightly. “Well, at ease, Davis.”

“Yes sir,” Davis responded as he slowly relaxed his muscles. 

General Thomas turned back to the audience of soldiers looking on. “This division is now under the command of General Harold G. Carlton. And I don't want you to forget it. Not like he’ll let you.” General Sanders chuckled lightly as he looked around at all the tired soldiers. 

“This general is tough. He’s just what this sloppy outfit needs! He’ll have you standing inspection night and day. You might even learn how to march! And if you don't give him everything you got,.....I may have to come back and…..” General Sanders leaned on his cane as he thought over his next words. “Fight for the enemy. Merry Christmas.”

The men responded with “Merry Christmas” as the General looked around. 

“How do I get off?” 

Captain Wallace smiled. “Well, we happen to have a Slam-bang finish for you, General.”

The general smiled at him. “Thank you Captain Virgil Wallace.” The words were more sincere than just “Captain Wallace”.  The Captain only let the people he trusted use his first name.

The soldiers all joined in with Captain Wallace and Private Davis as they started a song. “ _ We’ll follow the Old Man wherever he wants to go. Long as he wants to go, opposite to the foe. We’ll stay with the Old Man wherever he wants to stay. Long as he stays away from the battles fray. Because we love him. We love him. Especially when he keeps us on the ball. And we’ll tell the kiddies. We answered duty’s call, with the grandest son of a soldier of them all. _ ”

Suddenly the loud sounds of warplanes flew overhead and all soldiers hurriedly ducked as they became dead silent and waited for the planes to pass. Once they had, they slowly picked up singing again as General Sanders wandered between the soldiers and shook hands with the men he was leaving. 

“ _ We’ll stay with the Old Man,wherever he wants to stay.  Long as he stays away from the battles fray. Because we love him. We love him. Especially when he keeps us on the ball. And we’ll tell the the kiddies we answered duty’s call. With the grandest son of a soldier of them all!”  _

General Sanders waved goodbye as he and Sergeant Moon got into the waiting jeep. The men began to smile at each other before they heard the planes. Men quickly scattered as bombs were dropped down. Private Davis turned back to Captain Wallace’s shouting and noticed he hadn’t moved from where he was. Davis rolled his eyes before he noticed a lone wall wobbling right next to Wallace. Any second and it would fall on the Captain. 

“Look out! It's about to come down!” Davis screamed as he quickly raced to pull Wallace out of the way. “Get down!” He shouted as he wrapped his arms around the pale man's waist. 

Wallace's face turned bright red. “Put me down!” Suddenly the two fell to the ground as the wall fell and debris rained down on top of them. Davis let out a hiss of pain as a piece of brick cut his arm. 

“You alright, Davis?” 

Davis let out an grunt as he held his arm. “Yeah, I'm fine, sir. It's just a scratch.”

“It looks pretty bad,” Wallace said as he fussed over Davis’s arm. The bombing had stopped. 

\----

“Hey, Davis. You alright?” Wallace asked as he walked into the hospital tent and found Davis laying on a cot. 

“I am feeling satisfactory, Captain.” Davis sat up, his arm in a sling. 

“I would uh..” Wallace stared down at his feet. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“Well, Captain. It was a life worth saving.” 

A small upturn of Wallace's lips, a smile, before he said, “ I don't agree but I appreciate it.” Wallace hesitated before he opened his mouth again. “Listen, if you need anything. Just give me a call, alright?” 

“Actually, Sir,” Davis started as he picked up a piece of paper by his side. “I wrote a song and was wondering if, when we got back to States, you would put this song in your act.” 

Wallace took the paper from Davis and looked over it. “This is a duet,” he questioned. 

“Yeah, I figured we could sing it together.”

Wallace bit his lip. “I don't know…” 

Davis placed a hand on his arm as he looked away. “Oh….” He trailed off. He had to play this right. “That's alright.” He rubbed at his arm.

Wallace glanced at Davis and felt his resolve dissolve. He had to admit, it wouldn’t be as anxiety inducing to have someone else on stage with him. Especially someone he trusted with his life. “Well, alright.”

Davis’s face pulled into a bright smile. “Oh you won't regret it sir!” He exclaimed as he shook Wallace’s hand before putting his arm back into the sling. Wallace raised an eyebrow at the Private. 

Davis shrugged. “I knew you could tell I was faking. No point in keeping up with it.”

Wallace let out a light chuckle. “True. 

Davis sighed. “I just hope this war ends soon.”

“Yeah,” Wallace breathed and wondered if they would even get to make it back home. If he would ever see a White Christmas again.

\-----

Virgil Wallace and Logan Davis have been taking the country by storm. They were veterans who came home and immediately launched into a career in entertainment. They were a dynamite act. They were in newspapers, tv specials and even had their own show. It was definitely better for Virgil with Logan on stage with him. He no longer had to take hours to prepare himself to walk out onstage and have a million eyes watching him. Although there were times when Logan got on his nerves. 

Like right now for instance.

“Hey Virgil, this is Nicky!” Logan introduced one of the dancers they had to Virgil. 

Virgil let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. “No.” And then he turned around and walked over to the show manager. “Nate, did you you get the notice drawn up?”

“Yup. Show lays off tonight,” Nate replied. 

“Good.”

“Cast and crew get ten days off  **with** pay. They’ll go wild. Nicest Christmas present anybody has ever had.”

“Yeah well,” Virgil smiled slightly. “They deserve it.” He shuffled through some paperwork. “You got the tickets for New York?” 

“Well, it was a little rough with the holiday traffic but I was able to pull a few strings for ya. You and Logan are on the 1:00 train.”

“Great.” Virgil quickly signed something before turning to Nate. “If you want us for anything in New York we’ll be at Radio City. We’re rehearsing for the Schlange Harrison Television Show.”

“Yup.”

Then Virgil turned and walked into his dressing room to get changed before a show they had to catch. A few moments later, Logan came in, a frown on his face as he pushed his glasses further up his nose

“Virgil, I think it's time you and I had a little talk.”

“I’ll say. For three months now you’ve been trying to get me to go on a date for some reason. It doesn't matter what they look like. Big, small, tall, short, pink, purple, red, green..”

“Ha very funny. But I am doing this for your own good,” Logan responded as he took off his shoes to get dressed. 

“My own good?” Virgil asked, raising and eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you are a lonely, miserable, unhappy man, Virgil. And when you’re unhappy, I'm unhappy. After all I feel quite a strong sense of responsibility for you ever since I-”

“Oh will you cut it out with that saving my life shit! You’ve been using that against me all this time!”

“I can't have you forgetting it.”

Virgil snorted as he quickly changed dress shirts. “Forget it? You won't let me! Ever since you saved my life, you think that gives you a right to run it. You push and shove and if I still don't budge, you’d look at me with puppy dog eyes and point at that phony arm and then I melt and go along with it!” Virgil huffed as he pulled on his converse. Too long in dress shoes was annoying. 

“I don't expect any gratitude,” Logan said as he picked out a dark blue tie with stripes and put it on. Virgil felt bad for the tie as Logan tended to straighten it twenty times a minute. It was weird, the tie was straighter than both of them. 

“You’re gonna get it! We did great and I'm grateful. Thank you, Logan Davis, from the bottom of my heart. Now will you let the rest of my life alone?”

“No.”

“No?”

“You are miserable and unhappy.”

“Well….you’re not wrong...but still!”

“No, you’re miserable and that makes me miserable. Now I am just trying to make you happy!”

“By shoving me into the arms of a man?”

Logan paused and looked at Virgil. “Okay,.......maybe it's more for me but still! I never get a break! I need one!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Logan, you’re being a bit over dramatic.”

“Falsehood.” 

Virgil laughed. “Whatever you say Lo. Now we have an act to audition so hurry up.” 

“What kind of act?” Logan asked as he pulled on a vest and his suit jacket. 

Virgil smirked, as he finished getting ready. “A brother act.”

Logan frowned. “But we don't need a brother act. Why are we wasting our time for this?”

“Well, I got a letter from Toby Haynes. They’re his brothers. Do you remember him? The old mass sergeant?” 

“October Toby, the boy who got overly excited every October?” 

“That's the guy,” Virgil chuckled.

“He’s got brothers?”

“Claims he has em.”

Logan let out an annoyed huff. “Virgil, can you give me one good reason, at least one, why we have to do this?” Logan finished getting ready. “Why do we have to spend our last two hours in Florida looking at the brothers of October Toby!”

Virgil snorted. “Let's just say we’re doing it for a pal in the Army.”

Logan hesitated before they walked out the door. “Well,” he started. “It's not good, but it's a reason.” 

Virgil laughed as they got in the car. “Yup.” The car drove away to Novello’s, the restaurant where they would see the Haynes Brother’s preform. Neither knowing the change lurking on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Sisters" (now "Brothers") number and "The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing" number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't think there are any for this chapter. There may be some cursing?   
> And thanks to @you're-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0 and @civilsounds17 on Tumblr for beta reading these chapters.

Virgil straightened his jacket as he stepped out of the car followed by Logan. The two greeted   
the owner as they stepped inside. “Hey, Novello.”   
“Good evening, Mr. Wallace, Mr. Davis,” Novello greeted as he lead the two to their table.   
“Have the Haynes Brothers been on yet?” Virgil asked as he took his seat. Logan rolled his   
eyes. This was a waste of time to him.   
“Nope. But they’ll be on in about 15 minutes,” Novello responded.   
Virgil nodded. “Can you tell them we’re here?”   
“Sure thing Mr. Wallace.”   
“Thank you.” Virgil sat back as the man left. Now it was time for Logan to rant.   
“This is ridiculous! We could be out, having some laughs. A couple of drinks. But no!”   
Virgil rolled his eyes. “Logan, we meet a lot of guys like that in this business. Most of them just   
want to ride my coattails. They only think of themselves. And I don't want that. I want a real   
relationship, Logan.” Virgil sighed. “And I highly doubt I would be worthy of anyone else. So,”   
Virgil shrugged. “I'm just gonna lay off love.”   
Logan finally took a good look at Virgil. As he looked into the mans grey eyes. There was a   
weary, tired fog over those irises. Logan frowned. That wasn't a look he liked on his best friend.   
A look that said, “I'm tired and I wanna give up.” It was not a good look.   
\----   
Roman and Patton Haynes were getting ready when there was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Roman asked.   
“It's me, Novello.” Patton hurried over, his pale blue robe swirling behind him, and opened the   
door. “Virgil Wallace and Logan Davis are out front. They’re here to catch your act!” the man   
explained.   
“Wallace and Davis?” Patton asked, shocked, his glasses almost sliding off his face.   
“Yeah, they got a letter from your brother, who asked them to give you some advice. Come on.   
You better hurry!” Then Novello left as Roman and Patton processed the news.   
Patton hurried over to his vanity and brushed his dirty brown curls. He looked awestruck. “Well,” he breathed. “Isn't that fabulous?!?!  _ The _ Wallace and Davis here to see us! I don't believe it!”   
Roman narrowed his eyes at Patton suspiciously. 

“Yeah...fabulous…”   
“Who would have thought Toby would do that?” Patton asked as he finished with his hair.   
“What a brother!” Roman commented sarcastically as he followed Patton who went to grab   
some make up.   
“What a wonderful brother!”   
“Amazing!” Roman mumbled. “I wonder what could have given him the idea…?”   
“Well....” Patton started as he sat and started applying his make up for the show. “He probably   
knew we were here, ya know. And knew they were in town with their big show.” Patton quickly   
patted a little blush on his cheeks. “You know, Toby probably knew we were too shy to take   
advantage of an old army friendship of his….”   
“Mmhm,” Roman hummed. “Patton? Did you read mother’s letter from this morning?” Roman   
asked as he watched Patton put on his star earrings.   
“No,” Patton answered. “Why?”   
Roman shook his head as he chuckled. “Toby’s got himself a job in Alaska. He’s been out there in the cold snow for three months now.” 

Patton slowed. “Well…” He had to think quick. “He could have written it from Alaska.” Patton   
quickly walked over to his bright blue ocean colored dress.   
“But he didn't,” Roman interjected as he followed behind Patton, a slight smirk on his face. He   
knew his brothers. He knew Toby wouldn't have thought of such a thing. Patton however,   
always had devious little plans cooked up. “Did he?”   
“He might have,” Patton answered as he quickly slipped into the dress.   
Roman shook his head fondly. “Patton, why did you write the letter?”   
Patton froze. “Well…” he trailed off as he looked anywhere but Roman. He moved past his   
brother and grabbed his flats. “Because it's good business.” Patton answered. “And we need the advice. I know you’d like to but...you can't just leave everything up to fate and..fate just needed a little push.”   
Roman rolled his eyes. “Patton,” Patton turned to face his brother. “Next time, we talk first. You might push us out of show biz.”   
Patton chuckled. “You sound just like a mother hen.”   
Roman smiled at his brother as he grabbed his own, blue dress, although it had a kind of red   
shimmer to it. “Yeah well, I have a certain little chick that needs to be looked after a lot.”   
Patton grinned at Roman. “Well, what about your dreams?”   
Roman shook his head. “Until you get you someone who can look after you better than me then I’m gonna stick pretty close to this coop.”   
Patton smiled and stuck out his tongue as Roman changed into his dress. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “All right, boys, five minutes!”   
“Thank you!” Roman called through the door. Glad for the warning. He moved over to the vanity and touched up his makeup worriedly.   
Patton smiled sympathetically. “Roman, you look beautiful. Don't worry. He’ll be crazy about   
you.”   
Roman grower slightly. “First, we don't know if they're gay-”   
“Toby said he was pretty sure they were,” Patton interrupted.   
Roman sent him a playful glare. “We don't know if Toby is right. And..which one?”   
Patton giggled. “What does it matter. They are both handsome!” Roman rolled his eyes as his   
brother grinned before he finished touching up his makeup and grabbed his blue feathered fan, preparing himself for the show. Just before they left the room, Roman made sure to take a deep breath. He was going to be performing in front of two handsome and very talented men. He   
could do this.   
\----   
Logan and Virgil shifted their attention forward when an announcer cried, “Ladies, Lords and   
Non-binary royalty, The Haynes Brothers.”   
The music started up and the blue feathered fans were closed to reveal two striking men in   
bright ocean blue dresses. Virgil and Logan gulped as their faces turned a light pink. Oh no!   
He’s hot! They thought.   
“ **_Brothers. Brothers. There were never such devoted brothers_ ** .” The two men sang together.   
Virgil and Logan stared on in awe.   
“ _ Never need to have a chaperone no, sir _ ,” The man wearing black framed glasses sang.   
“ _ I'm here to keep my eye on him. _ ” The other man sang as he pointed at his brother.

“ **_Caring, sharing, every little thing that we are wearing_ ** ,” they sang.   
“ _ When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome _ ,”   
“ _ He wore the dress and I stayed home!” _ _   
_ _ “ _ **_All kinds of weather, we stick together. The same in the rain or sun. Two different faces but in tight places we think and we act as one._ ** ”

“ _ Those who've seen us, know that not a thing could come between us. _ ”

“ _ Many men have tried to split us up but no one can. _ ”

“ **_Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my brother. And Lord help the brother,_ ** ” The brothers sent a playful flare at each other before continuing their song. “ **_Who comes between me and my man!_ ** ” The two danced as the audience watched on. 

Logan nudged Virgil in the side as he watched the man wearing glasses. “Look at those big brown eyes,” he breathed. 

Virgil shook his head, never taking his eyes off the man to the left. “They're blue.”

“Brown.” 

“Nah, blue.” 

Logan turned to Virgil, frowning and about to tell him he needed to get his eyes checked when he noticed where Virgil was looking. He looked back and forth between his friend and the other brother, wide eyed, before he whispered. “Yeah….deep blue…”

The song ended and Virgil shook himself out of his stupor and clapped as the brothers bowed and left to change into their formal clothes. He felt Logan's stare on him and he quickly tried to compose himself. He was not going to make a fool of himself in front of the  _ very handsome man! _ Virgil felt annoyed with himself. He had seen blood and gore. He had witnessed close friends be blown apart on the battlefield and yet here he was, his heart fluttering at the thought of meeting the man with gorgeous deep blue eyes. 

Virgil looked up to see Novello leading the two men over to their table and he stood with Logan to greet them. He fought to keep a blush off his face as he took in the blue eyed brother's dress. 

The man was wearing a mostly white dress with a red sash tied around the middle. Golden accents littered the dress. The edge of the skirt trimmed in gold and intricate gold swirls and lines shimmered down the skirt as it “dripped” from the bodice. Virgil gulped slightly as he noticed the small heels the man wore. This man was going to kill him.

“Hello,” the two brothers choursed. 

“Hello,” Logan greeted. He straightened his tie in an attempt to ignore the feeling in his stomach. All fluttery. In his defense, the brown eyed man in front of him was wearing a very lovely dress that made him shine.The man had glasses and he wore a dress with a silver bodice and light blue skirt. His face sported a shining smile that lit the whole room. 

“Here, sit,” Virgil spoke as he pulled out a chair for the blue dressed man. 

Logan quickly moved seats so that he was opposite Virgil. “Much cozier,” he replied when Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “Dress, suit, dress, suit. It's more efficient.” Virgil rolled his eyes as the brothers sat down. 

“I'm Roman and this is my brother Patton,” The man with the red sash said. Virgil nodded slightly. 

“And you are Logan Davis,” Patton interrupted as he nodded to Logan. “And You're Mr. Wallace.” A nod to Virgil. 

“Yup,” Virgil replied.

“Mr. Wallace was just telling me about how amazing and remarkable it was that Toby Haynes’ brothers should be so talented.” 

Virgil nodded. “That's quite the act you have here. It's weird that Toby never told us there was this much talent in his family,” he told them.

Patton beamed. 

Roman grimaced slightly, not enough for anyone to notice. “Well, to be perfectly honest…” Roman started before Patton cut him off. 

“Toby just didn't want to take advantage of an army friendship.” 

“So,” Logan tried. “What are your dreams and such? Your feelings on settling down?” 

Roman and Patton shared a look before answering. 

“Well, Roman would like to settle down at some point. A white picket fence and everything.” Patton giggled. 

Logan felt a small smile on his face. Maybe he had a partner in his little plan to make Virgil happy. “Yeah. Virgil was just telling me about how guys in show biz never really want to settle down. And-” 

“So,” Virgil quickly cut Logan off, his stormy grey eyes wide. “Is there anything you guys would like?”

“I for one,” Patton started. “Would like some free advice.”

Virgil nodded. “Just keep doing what you're doing. I think you guys are doing great.” 

“But there must be something,” Patton started. A light bulb went off in his head. “Maybe Roman should change his hair?” 

Roman gaped at him. “What's wrong with my hair?” 

“No,” Virgil started. Then he became quieter. “I wouldn't change a thing. I think you're doing completely fine.” 

Logan stood from his seat and held out a hand to Patton. “Would you like to dance?” 

Patton's face flushed a light pink as he giggled. He placed his hand in Logan's. “Of course.” 

Virgil and Roman watched as Logan whisked Patton off to dance. “They look perfect together, don't they?” 

Roman breathed out a sigh. “They do.” An awkward silence settled between them. 

Virgil cleared his throat. “You know, I was really surprised when I got Toby's letter-” 

Roman cut him off. “Look, Mr. Wallace-” 

“Virgil.”

Roman suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Virgil, I really must tell you that Toby didn't write the letter. Patton did.”

Virgil frowned. “Why?” 

“He wanted advice and he thought you would never come if we asked.”

Virgil nodded. “I see. Your brother has got a little angle going.”

“No he doesn't!” Roman argued. 

Virgil shook his head as he chuckled. “Hey, it's okay. No need to get defensive. Everybody's got an angle.”

Roman frowned. “That's not a very positive view on the world.”

Virgil shrugged. “I haven't really seen much positive in the world.”

Roman groaned. “Not everything is a Dragon Witch in disguise!” 

“A dragon witch?” Virgil raised his eyebrow in question. 

“Forget it!”

\----

Logan and Patton danced slowly as they watched the two from afar. “They are getting along well, aren't they?” Logan asked. 

Patton nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! They look so perfect together!” He giggled. 

“I am quite surprised they got along so quickly.”

Patton smiled. “Isn't it nice.”

\----

“All I'm saying is the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows!” Virgil exclaimed.

Roman snorted. “As a rainbow I find that there are alot more rainbows than you think.” He winked. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “The world isn't all sunshine and unicorn stickers.”

Another snort. “Have you met my brother?” 

Virgil groaned. “The world isn't all positivity! The world is not a fairytale!”

“I never said it was! I'm just saying you have quite a cynical view of the world. You need to lighten up.”

Virgil laughed. “I'm going to stay cynical if you don't mind.”

Roman chuckled as he shook his head. “Well Virgil, seeing as I highly doubt we will have the  _ pleasure _ of seeing each other again, I think it's stupid to keep arguing.” 

“I'll drink to that,” Virgil said as he raised his glass in a toast to Roman's. 

\----

“We could be in-laws by the end of the dance,” Patton giggled. 

“Yeah. It's certainly too bad that we are leaving tonight,” Logan commented.

“That's a shame,” Patton started. “But Roman and I are leaving tomorrow anyway.” 

Logan felt his heart flutter.  _ Proper grammar!  _ “Where are you going?” 

“Vermont.”

“Vermont?” Logan asked, his eyebrows pulled low over his eyes. 

“You know, this time of year, Vermont should be beautiful,” Patton sighed. 

“Yeah….” Logan trailed off. “You know something?” He asked as the two danced.

“Hhm what?” Patton asked as he looked into Logan's eyes. 

“Vermont should be beautiful this time of year. All that snow.” 

“That's what I just said,” Patton breathed as he looked into Logan's eyes dreamily. 

“We must be getting mixed up…”

“Must be the music,” the two slowly danced out a door and stepped onto a platform outside.

“Maybe it's not just the music.” Logan and Patton spun together as they quickly stepped up a couple of steps. Logan twirled Patton around and the bubbly mans skirt swirled around with him. 

“ _ The best things happen while you're dancing. Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor. For dancing, soon becomes romancing. When you hold a boy in your arms that you've never held before. _ ” Logan sang softly to Patton as they danced together. “ _ Even guys with two left feet, come out alright if the boy is sweet. If by chance their cheeks should meet while dancing. Proving that the best things happen while you dance. _ ” 

Patton spun in a circle as before he and Logan joined hands again and the two stepped in sync down the small set of stairs. Together the two joined in song. “ **_The best things happen while you're dancing. Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor._ ** ” Logan dipped Patton and turned together. The two gave a small tap dance as they continued to sing. Their voices mixing in perfect harmony as they danced. 

“ **_For dancing, soon becomes romancing. When you hold a boy in your arms that you've never held before. If by chance their cheeks should meet while dancing. Just proving that the best things happen while you dance._ ** ” Logan twirled Patton before he let go and Patton, who spun in a circle onto a small bridge. Patton held onto a small supporting pole on the bridge and kicked up his foot and stepped around the pole. Logan followed behind him, a little apprehensive of stepping over the water.

Together the two swung around the supporting poles holding up the metal over the bridge. Then Patton ran over up onto an overturned rowboat and he and Logan tap danced on the underbelly. As they tapped and clapped Patton would take the skirt of his sky blue dress and wave it. Patton's bright smile lighting up the scene. 

Logan thought he never smiled in his whole life. He quickly slid off the boat and held his arms up to Patton. The blue skirted man fell into Logan's arms as he placed him down so they could continue dancing. The two spun in circles as they tried to keep themselves always touching as they danced.

They ended the dance with Logan down on one knee holding Patton in his arms so the happy man wouldn't fall onto his back. They took deep breaths with smiles wide on their faces. Logan definitely hadn't smiled this much before. Suddenly Roman came into view. “What's this?” He asked cautiously. Roman wanted to be happy for his brother but he was wary. He didn't want his brother, with his kind heart, to be hurt if Logan didn't like him. 

Patton giggled as Logan helped him stand. “I guess I got a little carried away.”

“He carried me right with him. I-I don't weigh that much,” Logan breathed. His heart felt light and he couldn't process what had just happened. He had the basics. He knew he, Logan Davis, had just danced with Patton Haynes. Probably the most amazing human he had ever meet. 

Roman seemed lost in thought for a few moments. “We'd better change for the last number.” 

“See you after the show,” Logan breathed as he followed Patton and Roman inside to the back where the offices and dressing rooms were. 

They were stopped by Novello. “The sheriff's here. He's in my office with a warrant to arrest you two.” Patton and Roman gasped. 

Logan looked back and forth between the two. “The sheriff?” He asked as he adjusted his glasses. “What's wrong?” 

Patton shook his head. “The landlord claims that we burnt a hole in the rug. He's trying to hold us for $200.”

“Not the old rug routine,” Logan commented. And pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“On top of that, we snuck our bags out of our room.” 

“Well, where are they now?” 

“Our dressing room,” Roman answered. 

Logan nodded, his face twisted in thought. “Hhm, dressing room. Alright, you guys go pack, Virgil and I will take care of this.”

Roman quickly shook his head. “No, no, no. We don't want to cause you both trouble.” 

“It's not any trouble, Roman.” 

“I know, but Virgil already-”

“Please stop worrying about Virgil. We like to take care of our friends.”

“We are practically strangers,” Roman deadpanned as he and Patton hurried into the dressing room, quickly changing into casual clothes. Roman in jeans, a gold shirt and a red letterman jacket while Patton was in jeans and a blue polo shirt with a grey cardigan over top. 

Logan frowned. “We like to take care of those too. “

“But you might get yourself in trouble. Why should you go through all of this?” Roman asked. 

“Because we try to be nice people,” Logan explained while thinking of helping stop Virgil from being so miserable all the time. “I'll be right back.”

Logan stepped out of the dressing room and ran into Virgil. 

“Woah, Logan!?! What's going on?” Virgil asked frantically as he scanned Logan from head to toe to check to injuries. 

“The guys are in a bit of trouble with a landlord who pulled the old rug scam.” Virgil frowned as Logan continued. “And I would like you to go call a cab to pick them up out back.” 

“I don't see why we don't just tell the Sheriff about it but alright,” Virgil grumbled as he called a taxi. When he got off the phone, the two quickly raced back to help the guys through the window. 

“Alright….uh, here,” Virgil handed two train tickets to Roman as they climbed through the window. “These are for tonight. We'll try to give you a head start.” 

“Thank you,” Roman responded before he and Patton quickly climbed into the cab and they were gone. 

Virgil turned back to Logan. “So, how are we going to stall?” Logan asked. 

Virgil winced. “I have an idea. But you're not going to like it.” 

Logan's eyes widened. “What is it?” 

“Well, the Sheriff can't arrest them until after their show because they made a deal with Novello…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Any comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 (sorry, I cant come up with original chapter names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second "sisters"(brothers) number takes place and "Snow" number takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't believe that there are any. Please let me know if I missed any.   
> Again thanks to @civilsounds17 and @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0 on Tumblr for beta reading.

“I hate this,” Logan muttered under his breath, as he forces a smile on his face. 

Virgil grimaced slightly as he heard the announcer tells the crowd of the impromptu surprise. “I don't like it either, Logan but I don't see you coming up with anything better,” Virgil hisses through gritted teeth. Logan shakes his head and suddenly music starts.

“ _ Brothers, brothers. There were never such devoted brothers. _ ” The audience laughed as the big blue feathered fans are lowered and Virgil and Logan are revealed. “ _ Never had to have a chaperone no sir. I'm here to keep my eye on him. _ ”

Virgil and Logan lip sung along to the record as the audience laughed. Virgil slapped his fan into Logan's stomach. The two continued to keep smiles on their faces as they played around with the fans and overall just goofed off. Once the song was over, the audience gave their applause as Virgil rushed to get backstage. 

“Shouldn't we take a bow?” Logan asked as Virgil yanked him along. 

“Are you crazy?!?!?” Virgil exclaimed as they rushed to the dressing room. Virgil slammed the door shut as soon as they were inside. “We'll end up taking a bow in a cell if we don't leave soon!” The anxious male quickly grabbed his things and threw on his jacket. He'd have to wait until they got on the train to change. “Hurry up Logan!”

Logan groaned as he pulled on his suit jacket, he did not like to be rushed. He liked to be on time. He didn't like to rush or to go slow because it was unprofessional. “I'm trying.”

Virgil rolled his eyes as he opened the window and hopped up on the ledge before shoving his body out the space. Logan groaned. He did not like this. All of this because he found himself having feelings for a man made of bubbles. Logan couldn't help but be happy with his decision though. 

\----

Logan and Virgil caught up to the train, which was a beautiful Santa Fe painted in warbonnet style, and hurried inside as it began to move away from the station. The ticket master stopped them. “Do you have your tickets?” Logan nodded and looked to Virgil who hid his face as he dropped his head and grabbed his wallet. His eyes covered by purple colored bangs.

“How much are tickets to Vermont?” 

_ Vermont? Vermont?!?!! _ Logan was annoyed. “Virgil,” he spoke lowly. “We are going to New York.”

“But Vermont must be nice this time of year with all that snow,” Virgil replied. 

Logan frowned. Something about that sentence seemed familiar...but he couldn't quite place his finger on how it was familiar. Suddenly it hit him.

\----

_ “Where are you going?”  _

_ “Vermont.” _

_ “Vermont?” Logan asked, his eyebrows pulled low over his eyes.  _

_ “You know, this time of year, Vermont should be beautiful,” Patton sighed.  _

_ “Yeah….” Logan trailed off. “You know something?” He asked as the two danced. _

_ “Hhm what?” Patton asked as he looked into Logan's eyes.  _

_ “Vermont should be beautiful this time of year. All that snow.”  _

_ “That's what I just said,” Patton breathed as he looked into Logan's eyes dreamily.  _

_ “We must be getting mixed up…” _

\----

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose as Virgil waited to see if he would agree with going to Vermont. He let out a sigh. “I suppose all that snow would be nice.”

Virgil let out a breath of relief as he purchased the tickets. He had gotten past the first trial. As the two moved with their suitcases to the club car, the second one arose. 

“Why did you have to buy new tickets? I know we had tickets for a drawing room with beds,” Logan raised his eyebrow at the former Captain. 

Virgil shrugged as he looked Logan dead in the eye. “I'm not sure. Must have fallen out.” 

Logan groaned. “Please tell me you did not give our tickets to those two.” He wouldn't admit it but, he was kind of happy they were going to Vermont. And if they just happened to be going to Vermont on the same train as the brothers….well...he could be happy about that too.

“No,” Virgil lied. Just then he accidently hit a door which swung inwards. Virgil's eyes widened as the faces of Patton and Roman stared at him in surprise. He quickly moved forward with Logan as the two brothers shut the door. 

Logan opened the door to the club car and placed his suitcase under the table as he slid into the booth. Virgil followed suite, silently. He always tried his best to be silent when he didn't know if Logan was mad or not. He supposed the army couldn't completely erase his anxious nature. 

“You drag me to a show. You have me embarrass myself in front of a crowd, and you give up our nice  _ warm _ beds to those brothers.” 

Virgil looked down. He felt bad enough. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his suit. He wanted to go change but he didn't want to set off Logan.

Logan looked up and noticed Virgil's uneasiness. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. “Why don't you go get changed. I know that suit must be uncomfortable.” Virgil's head shot up as he looked at Logan. “I'm not mad. I just wish you had told me.” 

Virgil nodded and slowly stood to grab his preferred outfit out of his bag. “Sorry, Lo,” he mumbled before heading to change. 

Once Virgil was gone Logan finally allowed himself to sigh in bliss. Although Logan would never outright admit it to Virgil, he was actually glad they were going to Vermont. And he really wasn't mad that Virgil had given the brothers the tickets. Although he was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to sleep properly he wasn't mad. It felt….nice that they were doing this for the pair. 

Logan sighed. Here he was getting close to two more humans. He was reluctant to let Virgil in completely. Yet, here he was. Daydreaming of a bubbly face with glasses much like his own pair, only they somehow fit the overexcited wearer better than they fit him. 

Logan blinked and Virgil was sliding back into his seat across from Logan. Virgil was definitely more relaxed know that he had gotten out of the stifling suit. “I think I shall go change now,” Logan told the other as he stood with a small pile of clothing and headed to the bathroom. 

Virgil gave a small nod as the other man left. He let out a sigh of relief and sunk into his black hoodie with purple plaid patches and white stitching. It was comforting. Like a safety blanket or whatever. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He refrained from his normal eyeshadow due to his hopes of falling asleep soon. Emphasis on hopes. He leaned back and pulled out his headphones, wondering whether or not to put them on. Logan might want to talk so he decided he would just wait until his friend got back.  _ Friend...huh. Weird he's still here.  _ Virgil thought to himself as he looked out the window at the countryside as the train rode past. 

\----

Roman and Patton watched from behind the door to the club car. “We should go in,” Patton whispered. 

Roman shook his head. “No, we should wait until Mr. Davis comes back.” 

Patton rolled his eyes. “You're just worried you will go in and I won't come with and you'll be alone with Mr. Wallace.” 

Roman huffed. “You would do it too.”

Patton grinned. “I never said I wouldn't, kiddo!”

Suddenly, Logan came back and Patton had to suppress a squeal. “Oh my gosh, Roman look! He looks so handsome!” Roman chuckled. “Let's go in!” Patton grabbed Roman's wrist and yanked him through the door and over to the booth. “Hey, Mr. Davis, Mr. Wallace.” 

A small smile pulled at Logan's lips. “Please call me Logan.” 

Roman smirked as he leaned closer to Patton. “Should I expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?” He whispered in his ear. 

Patton blushed. “Ssh!” 

Virgil snickered. He knew Logan. He knew Logan would think getting engaged so soon would be too fast and ridiculous, but he was sure Logan would make an exception for Patton. “Please sit,” he gestured to the table. 

Patton sat next to Logan leaving the seat next to Virgil for Roman. Although Roman and Virgil hadn't gotten along at first, that wasn't the reason he was nervous about sitting next to the pale man. He sat down and looked at the two others across from him. 

“So, where are you two going?” Virgil asked as he pulled his headphones off.

“We're booked for the holidays in Vermont at the The Columbia Inn in Pine Tree,” Roman explained. 

“Really?” Logan exclaimed. 

Patton nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I am so excited!” 

Logan accidentally caught sight of Patton's eyes alight with happiness and he felt his heart skip a beat.  _ Oh my gosh I am so gay. _

Logan looked over to see Virgil smirking at him. The emoish man knew exactly what Logan was thinking and seemed to enjoy Logan's gay panic . He would have to get back at Virgil for that later.

“Yeah, the snow sure must be lovely,” Logan commented. 

“ **Snow,** ” Virgil sang. 

“ _ Snow, _ ”Patton sang.

Roman joined in. “ Snow.”

Locan sang too. “Snow.”    
They all joined together. “ **_Snow!”_ **

“ **It won't be long before we'll all be there with snow,** ” Virgil let a rare smile bloom on his pale face as he felt a little giddy at the thought of snow.    
“ Snow, snow. I want to wash my hands, my face and hair with snow .” Roman sang, a bright smile on his face. Virgil snuck a glance at the man and felt his cheeks warm. Roman was very handsome, and, as he sang, his face just lit up with enjoyment. Virgil was quickly falling in love with those joyful eyes. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Or himself for that matter.   
“Snow. I long to clear a path and lift a spade of snow.” Logan felt himself get lost in the thought of snow and how close Patton was to him. He didn't know what it was about singing and Patton that made him so….comfortable? Relaxed? Himself. Something he was usually only ever around Virgil once he got close to him.    
“ _ Snow Oh, to see a great big man entirely made of snow _ .” Memories of building snowmen with his brothers in the sparkly white cold powder flooded through Patton's brain as he sung. He wondered if Logan would like to build a snowman with him.    
“ **Snow. Where it's snowing. All winter through. That's where I want to be** .” Snow calmed the roads for the most part with people too scared to travel on them. Snow was calming for Virgil and that was something he valued. Snow gave him time to relax. (So long as he made sure he wasn't stuck without the essentials in the case of a blizzard.

“ Snowball throwing That's what I'll do .” Roman couldn't help but think of running and having a snowball fight with Virgil. To see the darkly dressed man laughing, the worry lines that seemed to normally always stay on Virgil's face smooth out leaving a grin in it’s wake.   
“ _ How I'm longing to ski.” Did Logan like to ski?  _ Patton wondered.   
“ **_Through the snow-oh-oh-oh-oh_ ** .” They all joined together again, singing of the white crystals that would blanket the countryside and sparkle as the Sun's rays hit it.    
“ **Those glistening houses that seem to be built of snow** .” Roman felt himself metaphorically fall as Virgil's voice sang softly next to him.    
“ Snow. Oh, to see a mountain covered with a quilt of snow.” Roman tried to focus on the song rather than the incredibly handsome man next to him.    
“ _ What is Christmas with no snow _ .” The brothers join together on a verse.    
“ **No white Christmas with no** ,”

“No,” 

“ Snow ,”   
“ _ Snow _ ,”   
“ _ I'll soon be there with snow _ .”   
“ I'll wash my hair with snow .”   
“And with a spade of snow. I'll build a man that's made of snow.”   
“ **I'd love to stay up with you but I recommend a little shuteye. Go to sleep And dream Of snow** ”

“ _ Snow.” _

“Snow.”

“ Snow.”

“ **Snow.** ”

“ **_Snow!”_ **

\----

Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman walked through the train to prepare to step onto the platform once they finished pulling into Pine Tree. They all wore heavier clothing in preparation for the snow covered trees……..although maybe they really didn't need that many layers. 

“We took the wrong train!” Roman exclaimed as he looked at the countryside as they switched train cars.

“What?” Virgil asked as he came up behind him. 

“It's all green out here!” 

Virgil looked out at the landscape and sure enough there was not a speck of snow in sight. It was also fairly warm. He frowned as the train pulled into the station and they exited the vessel. 

“Where's the beach?” Patton giggled as the four walked towards the parking lot where a car was waiting to take them to the Columbia Inn. Logan chuckled softly as they all piled inside the car with their luggage and set off to the inn. 

\----

Roman and Patton entered with Virgil while Logan grabbed some things from the car. Behind the reception desk sat a fairly young adult with jet black hair and beard sporting an orange beanie. They looked up when the two brothers came up to the desk. 

“I can offer you any room in the inn including mine,” were the first they heard out of the human. 

Roman and Patton blinked. 

“Uh..we're the floor show you hired. We're the Haynes brothers.”

“Oh,” they visibly deflated. “Well, I'm sorry but we won't be needing you-” they were cut off by the sudden “thump!”of bags. The three turned to see Virgil had dropped his bags and was raising his hand in salute to the man who had just entered. 

“General Sanders!” He exclaimed. 

The general seemed just as surprised as Virgil upon seeing the captain in his place of business. “At ease, Captain,” Thomas told him. He moved his arms slightly, the logs in his hold scraping together slightly. “And I kinda like to keep the general part quiet around here.” 

“Of course, sir.”

“Hey, Virgil I-” Logan froze as he noticed Thomas and quickly dropped his bags and giving a salute to the man. “Private Davis, sir!”

Thomas chuckled softly. “At ease, Davis.” 

Logan dropped his hand. “A janitor?” He asked. Now Logan didn't think anything was wrong with a janitor but the old man deserved to actually retire with all that he had done for their country. 

“I'm afraid it's even worse than that. I own this inn.” 

“A landlord?” Logan looked at Virgil to make sure this wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't. 

Thomas nodded slightly before changing the subject. “If I start introductions will I get to meet these two fine men?”

“Yeah,” Virgil replied as he walked over to stand by the brothers. 

Thomas pointed first to the person behind the desk. “This is Joan. They are my housekeeper and longtime friend.” Joan nodded. “And this,” Thomas turned behind him to the young person behind him with bright, colorful hair. “Is my brother's child, Talyn.” They nodded and gave a small smile as Thomas grinned and turned back to the others. 

“We're the Haynes Brothers,” Patton started.

“Your floor show.”

“Don't worry Thomas I was just telling them we have to cancel.”

“Why cancel? We have a floor don't we?” Thomas smiled as he looked at the two.

Joan's eyes blew wide. “Last I checked but who are they going to sing to?” 

“Us, if no one else. Besides, we are going to get 6 inches of snow tonight.” 

“Is that the forecast?” Roman asked. 

Thomas frowned. “Well, no. But if I’ve learned anything from the army it's that you got to be positive.” 

Virgil felt a small smile tug at his lips. It was nice to be around an old army friend. But he couldn't help but think that the man deserved more. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like that. Comments are always appreciated.


	4. The Boys Start Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The numbers "Minstrel Number" and "Counting My Blessings" happen during this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fire mention, let me know if I missed any.  
> Thanks to @civilsounds17 and @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0 for beta reading this chapter!

As the brothers performed their number, Virgil reflected on all of his memories of the General. “We ate, then he ate. We slept, then he slept. Then nobody slept for 48 hours,” he whispered to Logan. 

Logan nodded. “It really is a shame. This man was a general. He helped to protect our country and look at where he is now. An indebted landlord with an empty inn.” 

The brothers ended the show and changed before joining Virgil and Logan for dinner. “You know I think I can give you a few pointers on your brother number. The wardrobe, I don't like it,” Virgil snickered as Roman gasped, his hand flying to his chest in mock offense, a wide smile on his face. 

“But it's so purdy,” Roman teased. 

Virgil shook his head. “I'd hate to see your other outfits.” 

Roman chuckled before he sobered up. “I don't know but I really don't like this. It's like taking a homeless man's last cent.” 

Patton nodded then turned to Joan who was giving them a basket of rolls. “Joan, do you think you could talk him into letting us work for half salary?” 

Joan shook their head. “Nope. When it comes to certain things Thomas is so stubborn you can't get him to move a centimeter. He's advancing himself into bankruptcy.” Virgil's eyes blew wide. “What?” 

Joan nodded, face grim. “He's sunk everything. His pension, life savings, absolutely everything into remodeling this place. Before he turned it into a Scooby Doo haunted house, it was a gristmill and barn.” 

“Really?” Logan asked, surprised as he took in his surroundings once again. “It really is impressive, the difference.”

Joan nodded before they left. 

Virgil frowned. “There has got to be something we can do.” 

“We should go to New York tomorrow. We got connections there. Get him a spot somewhere,” Logan answered. 

Virgil shook his head. “That takes too long. The problem is here and now. We gotta be here and think of ways to get people to come here.” 

“Well, what do you suggest?” Logan asked. 

Virgil froze, feeling put on the spot. He took a breath and shrugged. “I don't know.” 

“Maybe someone famous,” Patton suggested. 

Logan's eyebrows furrowed. “That's not a bad idea, Patton.” Patton beamed. 

“Maybe somebody like Wallace and Davis,” Roman suggested. 

Virgil shook his head. “No, Princey, you couldn't get them, they're too big.” Roman blinked at Virgil. “What?” Virgil asked, clueless. Suddenly it hit him. “Oh! Wait! We're Wallace and Davis!” He turned to Logan. “How about it?” 

Logan nodded, deep in thought. “I think you got something.” He turned to Talyn, who was standing off to the side. “Hey, Talyn, could you take me to the phone. I gotta make a call to New York.” 

Talyn nodded and Logan followed them to the front desk where the phone sat. 

“I don't know what he's up to, but he's got that Rodgers & Hammerstein look again,” Virgil commented as he watched the logical man walk away. 

“Is that bad?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shook his head. “Not bad, but always expensive. Excuse me,” he got up and joined Logan who stood talking on the phone. 

“Now, get this straight,” Logan spoke into the phone.

“Good luck with that,” Virgil commented.

Logan rolled his eyes.

“The whole show up here in three days. Sets, costumes and all the cast that you can round up.”

“Wait, what's this gonna cost?” Virgil asked, he was getting anxious about all this. 

“Everyone gets an extra weeks pay and a bonus for you. We open Christmas Eve.”

“The tab! How much!?” Virgil exclaimed, his heart rate picking up speed. They had to make sure they were spending things wisely. 

Logan seemed to finally hear him. “Uh, what is this going to cost? Wow!” Logan exclaimed once he heard the cost. 

Virgil's eyes blew wide. “How much is 'wow’?”

“Well, okay, you do the best you can.” 

“How much is 'wow’?” 

“Whatever acts we can't get we fill with the Haynes Brothers,” Logan told Virgil. Virgil felt his anxiety spike. 

“How much is ‘wow’?” Virgil all but shouted. 

Logan grimaced. He hadn't meant to cause Virgil's anxiety to jump. “Right in between ‘ouch’ and 'boing’.”

“Wow!” Virgil shook his head. They were doing this for the general. 

All if the sudden, Joan came out of another room. “I won't tell Thomas, but I just wanted you to know that bringing your show here is the nicest thing-”

“How'd you know?” Virgil asked, shocked. 

“Like any decent, self-respecting housekeeper, I listened in on the other phone!” 

Virgil chuckled. This human was hilarious. Logan shook his head. Things were about to get crazy. 

\----

Thomas pulled out, in front if the Inn on his jeep and gasped. There were people everywhere and big pieces of set and boxes of props were all over the place. He spotted Virgil and Logan standing in the center of all of it. He quickly put the jeep in park and made his way over to the dynamite act. 

“What's all this?” He asked the two, wide eyed. 

Virgil stiffened slightly, worried that they had upset the General. Logan, however, straightened his tie. “We saw that you had a nice empty ski lodge here and it's ideal for a rehearsal space for our show. It also provides us a chance to test new material on the audience. Use people as metaphorical guinea pigs,” Logan explained.

Thomas shook his head and chuckled. “Pigs, I can get for you. People? I'm not so sure.”

“With all due modesty, sir, Wallace and Davis never had any trouble getting an audience.”

Virgil almost snickered at the small hint of pride in Logan's voice.

“Well,” Thomas chuckled again as he shook his head. “Well go ahead. It appears I don't know as much about big time showbiz as I thought.” 

Virgil and Logan chuckled. “Yup.”

\---- 

Virgil and Logan stood on the stage in all black suits with red undershirts and gloves and top hats. They were doing the dress rehearsal of the Minstrel number. 

**“I'd rather see a minstrel show** ****  
**Than any other show I know** ****  
**Oh, those comical folks** ****  
**With their riddles and jokes,”** Logan and Virgil sang as they danced across the stage.  **“Here is the riddle that I love the best.”**   
“Why does a chicken go…” Logan started to sing before Virgil covered his mouth.    
“You know the rest,” Virgil sang.    
“Yes, sir!”   
The two joined together again. “I'd pawn my overcoat and vest To see a minstrel show.” The background behind them raised up until it showed rows of backwards chairs with dancers standing beside them. In the very front, Roman sat in an all black strapless dress with glittery red gloves and a bunch of red fabric puffing out of the back. 

The boys moved back and sat on stools on either side of Roman and picked up tambourines and hit them against their palms along with the other dancers. Then, the three stood and moved towards the center of the stage, lined up behind each other. 

“Mr. Bones, Mr. Bones   
How do you feel, Mr. Bones?” Roman sang as he crossed his arms and leaned to the right while Logan leaned to the left right behind him, with Virgil staying in the middle right behind him.    
The three clapped before Roman leaned to the left as Virgil and Logan leaned to the right. “Rattling,” Logan answered. Virgil quickly leaned to the left as Roman moved to the middle and leaned his elbow on Logan’s shoulder as Logan leaned to the right, his arm around Roman's waist.    
“Mr. Bones feels rattling.” Roman moved his hand to his chest. “Ha, ha, that's a good one.” Roman leaned to the left as he crossed his arms, placing his hands right about his elbows, and Virgil moved to the middle behind the two. “Tell a little story, Mr. Bones.” Logan nodded his head and went to speak.    
“A funny little story, Mr. Bones,” Virgil sang, cutting Logan off. Logan closed his mouth and looked at the two before he stepped to the side and stood in front of Roman as Roman moved to stand in front of Virgil.    
“How can you stop an angry dog   
From biting you on Monday?” Logan sang. Virgil leaned to the left and rested his red gloved hands on Logan's shoulder while Roman mirrored the action on Logan's right.    
“That joke is old The answer is to kill the dog on Sunday,” Roman sang as Logan shifted his eyes back and forth between the two before the two leaned back to standing behind him.    
Logan shook his head as he raised his hand before lowering it and clasping his hands together. “That's not the way to stop a dog From biting you on Monday.” Logan crossed his arms as Virgil and Roman repeated their earlier actions.    
“How would you bring the thing about?” Roman sang deeply.    
Logan uncrossed his arms and leaned forward taking off his hat and holding it sideways next to his head in a ‘top of the mornin to ya’ move. “Have the doggie's teeth pulled out!”    
“Oh, Mr. Bones, that's terrible,” Roman sang as he and Virgil moved to either side of Logan and looked down. Logan frowned and looked sad.    
“Yes, Mr. Bones, that's terrible,” Roman and Virgil sang as they leaned on Logan's shoulders. Then the three stepped and danced around in a sort of figure eight before lining up beside each other with Virgil in the middle.   
“Mr. Interloc'ter,” Virgil sang as Roman placed his hand on Virgil's left shoulder while Logan place his on Virgil's right.    
“What is wrong with you?” Roman sang.    
“Well, I know of a doctor,” Virgil sang putting emphasis on doc-tor.    
“Tell about him, too.”   
“Sad to say one day he fell,” Virgil twirled his hand around and pointed down while the three looked down, with Roman and Logan leaning forward slightly. “Right into a great big well.”   
“Oh, that's too bad.”    
“But not at all,” Virgil sang as he smiled brightly.    
“Why speak in such a tone?” Roman sang.    
“He should have attended to the sick And let the well alone.” Virgil jumped behind Roman while Roman jumped to the front and Logan to the back.    
“That's a joke,” Roman put his hand on his hip.

Virgil leaned to the left and Logan to the right as they shouted, “Ho! Ho!”   
“That was told.” 

Virgil leaned to the right while Logan to the left and shouted, “Ha! Ha!”   
“In the minstrel days we miss,” Virgil moved to the left of Roman while Logan moved to the right and the three moved to the left in a line.    
The three joined together to sing. “When Georgie Primrose used to sing And dance to a song like this!”   
Up on top of the stairs, Patton rose up in a white a silver one piece with sparkling red gloves, a white train that started at the hips and white high heels. “Randy! Randy! Randy! Randy!” Patton spun in a circle before starting to step down the staircase.    
“There's a minister handy And it sure would be dandy,” the chorus sang as dancers in all green except for a red undershirt, laid across the stairs, making Patton have to step around their legs.    
“If we let him make a fee. So don't you linger.” One of the dancers held their hand out to Patton who took it and was spun partially into their arms as they leaned back. “Here's a ring for your finger.” Another dancer held his hand out to Patton, who accepted and moved to the left while looking forward with a bright smile on his face. 

“Isn't it a humdinger?” Patton stepped forward again and stepped over the legs of a few female dancers who looked like dolls, with red hair and red clothing. “Come along and let the wedding chimes Bring happy times for Randy and me.” Patton twirled when he got to the bottom and leapt to the right.   
“Randy, what a gent,” Virgil and Logan sang as Patton hopped over to stand in between them. 

“Oh, Mandy,” the chorus started singing again as Patton laced his arms through the right of Virgil's and the left of Logan's. “There's a minister handy.” The trio took broad steps to the left as the chorus sang in the background. “And it sure would be dandy.” Patton unlinked his arms from the two and danced forward before dancing back and relinkling his arms with the two men. “If we let him make a fee.”    
“He's got his rent to pay. So don't delay. It's not a day to linger,” Virgil and Logan sang as the trio slammed their foot down and tapped at the floor.   
“Here's a ring for your finger. Isn't it a humdinger?” The three bent their knees as they “bounced” slightly before Patton danced forward and spun in a circle. He danced back and spun around to lean partially against Logan.    
“We advise to live and love,” Virgil and Logan sang along with the chorus as they clapped and leaned closer to Patton. “And honor and obey. Before he gets away. Make it Randy and me.” The trio stepped sideways as they moved to the left of the stage in a group with Virgil in front of Patton and Logan behind him. They paused for a moment as Patton looked forward a winked. 

Patton spun around as they trio sort of tap danced around. Then Logan and Virgil kind of danced after Patton who was stepping to the side as one hand was placed on his hip with the other above his head.    
“The wedding chimes,” Logan sang as he wrapped his arm around Patton's waist from the left while Virgil did the same from the right.   
“Bring happy times,” Virgil sang as the three jumped in the air.   
The two joined together to sing, “For Randy and me.” 

Patton placed his hands on his hips slightly stomped his feet in an almost marching fashion as dancers came up to take the big train off his outfit and raising it up into the air. Patton stepped underneath the garment and danced to the left and came up beside a man with a lighter green suit and red undershirt and gloves. The two danced around each other as they spun around. Then Patton did a toe spin before he bent back slightly and let himself drop. The man caught him and pulled him up again and the two spun in a circle a few times. Then the two danced elaborately with Patton raising his leg straight up in the air a few times. Behind them, the chorus all danced in rows with tambourines as the music continued. 

Then everyone joined together to dance the same moves as they moved in unison, all the while hitting their tambourines against the palms of their hands along to the music. Patton then spun and did a cartwheel before being lifted up by the dancers in green suits while doing splits. 

Patton and the man with the light green suit danced over to the bottom of the stairs where they spun around some more before two dancers in dark green held Patton as he leaned back onto their arms and they took him up the stairs as his leg stick up in the air and his head was hanging upside down.   
“So don't you linger. Here's a ring for your finger,” the chorus began again before the dancers in green all formed two lines down the stairs as Patton was thrown on top of their arms. “Isn't it a humdinger? Come along and let the wedding chimes. Bring happy times. For Randy and me.” The chorus held onto the last note as Patton flipped backwards and forwards multiple times, with the help of the dancers, down the stairs. 

The song ended with Patton sitting on the dancer in the light green, Emiles’ shoulders, and Roman on the bottom step with Virgil on the left and Logan on the right. 

Thomas, Joan, and Talyn clapped after. The number ended. “This'll bring in business,” Joan commented as the cast filed off stage. 

Roman quickly made his way to the piano and played a part of the song. “Patton? Was the tempo a little slow here?” He asked before playing the part and singing it. 

Before Virgil knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and moved his arms around Roman to get to the keys. “Well you gotta drive it,” he told Roman and played the notes. The considerable difference was one was more upbeat and faster than the other. “Is that better?” Virgil asked as he turned to Roman just as the other turned his head to face him. 

“Yes actually-” both froze as they realized their faces were only centimetres apart. Virgil felt his face heat up but he still didn't move. “Much better,” Roman breathed. 

As the two shared a moment, Patton looked to Logan who seemed to be very proud of himself.

\----

Patton looked out the window just in time to see Virgil leaving his and Logan's shared cabin before going to dining room. Patton looked across the way to see Logan peeking out the curtains before looking over at him. Logan winked and Patton mouthed, ‘I'll be right there,’ Before turning around and grabbing a pillow. He walked over to Roman's bed as he heard his brother sing the Randy song under his breath. He handed him the pillow as Roman laid down. 

“Is something wrong?” Patton asked. 

Roman shook his head. “Nah, just a little restless is all.”

“Maybe if you had something to eat or a glass of milk you'd sleep better,” Patton suggested as he sat back on his own bed. 

Roman shook his head. “Uh no I'm not hungry.” 

Patton had to think fast if he wanted to get Roman into the same room as Virgil, alone. “I think Joan said they left some sandwiches at the snack bar.”

“Patton, go to bed.”    
“I think milk will definitely help-” 

Roman groaned and sat up. “That's it! I'll go! Only so you stop telling me to!” 

Patton smiled as Roman stood and wrapped a gold robe around him, covering his crimson pjs before he opened the door and walked to the dining room.

Patton quickly raced to the window to confirm that Roman was going to the dining room. Logan smiled and held up a finger before quickly ducking back into his room. 

\----

Roman opened the door to the dining room and walked past the fireplace and found Virgil at the piano pressing a few keys. “Hi,” Roman spoke up.

Virgil jumped and turned to see Roman standing behind him. “Oh, Roman.” He placed a hand to his chest. Before he frowned. “What are you doing up?” 

Roman inched closer. “Couldn't sleep,” he said with a shrug.

“Aren't you a little young for that?” Virgil asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Aren't you?” Roman shot back. 

Virgil shook his head, a fond smile gracing his face. Roman couldn't help but love seeing Virgil's smile. The two stood for a moment in silence as they thought. Suddenly, Virgil spoke up. “I take it you're here for some sandwiches?” he asked. The anxious man made his way over to the bar. 

Roman cleared his throat. “Actually, I was hoping, since you're here, if you had any tricks to fall asleep. I mean,” Roman shuffled his feet as he looked down. “I know you were in the army and I know Toby mentioned he had nightmares and trouble sleeping while overseas. And I thought that maybe-”

“That maybe I did too?” Virgil asked softly. 

Roman finally looked up at Virgil. There was a soft smile on the man's face. Roman almost got lost in his eyes. He nodded his head. “Yeah…” Virgil lead Roman over to the small fireplace. The two sat opposite each other.

“When I'm worried and I can't sleep. I count my blessings Instead of sheep. And I fall asleep Counting my blessings,” Virgil started to sing. Roman felt himself become lost the lulling sound of Virgil's voice as he sang to him. “When my bankroll is getting small, I think of when I had none at all. And I fall asleep Counting my blessings.” Roman felt a blush rising in his cheeks. It was hard not to blush when an extremely handsome man was singing to you.    
“I think about a nursery. And I picture curly heads. And one by one I count them As they slumber in their beds. If you're worried And you can't sleep Just count your blessings Instead of sheep. And you'll fall asleep Counting your blessings.” Virgil finished smiling softly. 

“Do you mind if I say something?” Roman asked as the two stood. “I think what you're doing for the General is the nicest thing ever. And I want to apologize for being so judgmental towards you at first.” Roman sighed. “I guess I've just been a little silly thinking about knights’ in white horses.” 

“You know,” Virgil started. “It's kind of dangerous putting those knights up on white horses, they might fall.” 

Roman smiled at Virgil. “I think mine’s here to stay,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Virgil's head snapped up to meet Roman's gaze. “I-it makes a guy a little nervous being up there on those animals all alone.” 

Roman chuckled. “Are you worried?” 

“Kind of,” Virgil admitted. 

Roman smiled. “If you're worried And you can't sleep Just count your blessings Instead of sheep. And you'll fall asleep Counting your blessings,” As the last word left Roman's lips, he leaned forward, closing the distance between him and Virgil. 

Virgil felt fireworks. He would never admit it of course. He wasn't a sap, he didn't believe in love at first sight. He didn't believe in feeling fireworks when one kissed. But in that moment, that one small moment, he did. He felt an explosion of warmth in his chest as they kissed. 

They pulled apart when they heard Thomas walk in. Thomas was smiling as he looked at the two. “I'm sorry, I was just after a little snack.” His smirk grew cheeky. “I see you've already beaten me to it.” 

Virgil flushed while Roman chuckled. “Oh I sure did,” Roman said as he winked.  Thomas chuckled as Virgil's blush darkened. “I'll be leaving then.” Roman watched as Thomas left before turning to the blushing mess in front of him. Roman giggled. Virgil really was adorable with a blush on his face. 

\----

Virgil pulled in next to the general who sat on a bench. “Hey, Thomas.” 

“Virgil! Any mail for me?” Virgil looked through the stack he held in his hands. “From Washington?” 

Virgil stopped looking for a second. “Washington?” He asked. Thomas nodded. Virgil frowned and looked down and quickly found a letter addressed to the General. “Right here.” He handed the letter over to Thomas who smiled as he looked down. 

“I'm gonna tell you something I haven't even told Joan. I'm going back in the army,” Thomas told Virgil eagerly as he opened the envelope. 

Virgil's eyes blew wide. “Really?” 

Thomas nodded. “Yup. I was just waiting for this letter!” 

Virgil watched as Thomas eagerly read the letter. He was surprised of course to learn that the General had replied for active duty but he knew the man never really could sit still. Virgil felt himself frown as the general's face fell. “What is it?” 

Thomas folded up the letter absently. “They're saying they don't need me,” he whispered. 

“Thomas….” Virgil frowned. He didn't know what to say. 

Thomas shook his head. “No it's okay.” The man stood and walked over to the jeep, “I should go make sure we have enough firewood. It's getting chilly.” 

Virgil watched as Thomas walked to the jeep and started it before heading into the woods where he would gather some more firewood. All Virgil could think was,  _ Something needs to be done.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!!!


	5. Eavesdropping and Roman Is A Very Dramatic Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place from the "Choreography" number and "What do you do with a General?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: there may be some language but I really don't think there are any thing to warn against. Please let me know if I missed any.  
> Again, a great thanks to @civilsounds17 and @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0 on Tumblr for reading through this chapter and helping get this story out there!

“It's the craziest thing I have ever heard, Virgil. And we are around each other 24/7,” Logan sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “Getting a whole division up here by Christmas eve, it's going to be nearly impossible.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Are you done insulting my plan?” He asked. “It's really not that illogical,” he muttered. 

“It is illogical!” 

Virgil groaned. “And?” 

“And I wished I'd thought of it first.” 

Virgil grinned. “Alright! Now how are we going to get ahold of the men?” 

Logan frowned for a few moments before he thought of something. “The Schlange Harrison Show. We'll ask them to come to the Inn.” 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. That'll work. You'd just have to keep Thomas away from the t.v.” Logan nodded. “Alright, I'll go call and you practice that number.”

“Yeah.” 

Virgil got up and left to go call an old pal from the army while Logan and the dancers got ready to take the Choreography number from the top. 

\----

Logan stood in the middle of a group of dancers in grey dresses while he wore all black. Together they leaned back and forth as they danced in the old style of theater. Then they all moved to the stair piece and sat in a group. 

“The theater, the theater. What's happened to the theater? Especially where dancing is concerned?” Logan sang as he placed a hand atop his heart.    
“Chaps, Who did taps.” Logan stood up from the group. “Aren't tapping anymore They're doing choreography. Chicks. Who did kicks.” Logan kicked out his foot. “Aren't kicking anymore. They're doing choreography.” 

Logan started to move about almost comically as he continued to sing. “Heps. Who did steps. That would stop the show In days that used to be,”    
“Through the air they keep flying Like a duck that is dying, Instead of dance. It's choreography!” 

Logan and the group of dancers watched as Patton tapped his foot rapidly in a pale blue tap shoe. Logan was beginning to regret having Patton in the show. He didn't know how much his gay heart could take.

\-----

“Look Virgil, why don't you put the whole show on television. It'll offer a lot of free publicity for you and Logan. I mean, it's a good thing you're doing for the old man. Without him I wouldn't know how to peel a potato!” 

Virgil shook his head as the man on the other side of the phone laughed. “I know, Schlange but this is for the old man. I don't want no money coming to me and Logan. This isn't for us. I'm not profiting off the General. He doesn't deserve that. I'm not doing that to him.”

“Alright. See you Sunday night then.”

“See you Sunday,” Virgil hung up the phone and went to go practice another number. 

In another part of the Inn, Joan just missed the last of the conversation they were eavesdropping on. They sighed. 

“Hey Joan, is there a letter for me?” Roman asked as he walked in with a pale red and black checkered skirt swirling around his ankles. 

Joan looked up at Roman and sighed as they stepped out of the small office they were in. “Yeah. A letter from the Carousel club in New York. Anytime you and Patton are available.”

Roman chuckled as he took the envelope from the caretaker. “You're quite a pro. What's your technique? Holding them up to the light?” 

Joan rolled their eyes. “Please, that's for amateurs. I use steam.” 

Roman laughed. “You most certainly are a pro!” 

Joan sighed. “You know I'm thinking of turning in my badge.” 

Roman frowned. “Why?” 

“I learned that the boys are planning on putting this whole thing on tv. What'll it do to Thomas's pride!?!?” Joan cried. 

Roman froze.  _ Some white knight,  _ he thought. He felt angry. Very angry. How could Virgil do something like this?!?!? He stormed into the dining room to give Virgil a piece of his mind. 

“Hey,” Virgil exclaimed. “I was just going over this blessings number and I thought we could-” 

“I don't want to do the song.” 

Virgil’s head jerked up in surprise. “What?” He asked. 

Roman took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his temper. Not now. “I said,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “I don't want to do the song. I don't think I even want to do the show. And I'm sorry if that interferes with the business plans of the great Wallace and Davis!” 

Virgil froze. Shocked. “What?” He whispered. 

Roman ignored him and turned around and stomped right out of the inn. 

Virgil felt anger in his gut but ignored it. Of course he did something wrong. He always screwed everything up. He stood and quickly ran to his cabin where he finally let himself break down and cry, not even caring if anyone saw him. 

Patton frowned as he watched on before getting up to go find Logan. 

\----

“What?” Logan asked as he stared blankly at Patton who had just finished explaining everything. 

“I think that Roman won't let himself love Virgil until he no longer has to look out for baby the chick, that being me, and I think-”

“That you should get engaged to someone so he will let himself have a relationship with Virgil?” Patton nodded. Logan frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don't think it's a good idea.”

Patton frowned. “But Logan! It makes sense! I find a guy I know. A guy who's gay and handsome and talented and smart-”

“Good luck finding one of them here,” Logan muttered. 

Patton rolled his eyes. But continued. “Like you!” 

Logan sputtered. “W-what?!!?” 

Patton nodded rapidly. “Yeah!” 

“But I'm the kind of man who doesn't mind pushing my friend into relationships but am scared stiff when it comes to it for myself!” 

“Oh it's only temporary, Logan,” Patton said as he sat down very close to Logan. Logan gulped.  _ Your gay is showing.  _ “And we wouldn't have to announce it until absolutely necessary.” Patton leaned his head on Logan's shoulder and gave him puppy dog eyes. 

Logan, despite his logical judgment, said yes. His heart was too gay for this. 

\---- 

Logan and Patton leaned against the piano at the company party as they watched Virgil and Roman who sat on opposite sides of the room. “I think it's absolutely necessary,” Patton whispered. 

Logan turned to say they still had sometime before he froze. Patton was looking at him. He was looking at Logan like Logan was one of only a few people in the world. Logan sighed. He really was too gay for this. 

Logan leaned forward and told the piano player to give a ring. The crowd turned to look at him and he cleared his throat. “I-” he cleared his throat again. “I'd like to give an announcement. I just asked-well, Patton just agreed to marry me!”

\----

Roman sat up in his pitch black dress as he processed the words. His brother was engaged. Was this the end? Were they breaking up the act? He shook the worried from his head and stood up, making his way over to Patton and Logan. “I'm so happy for you!” He cried as he wrapped his arms around his little brother. 

Patton beamed at him. Roman saw Virgil hug Logan behind his brother and shifted his gaze from the man. After he was done hugging his brother he turned to Logan. “You better treat my brother right!” He joked, his heart slowly breaking apart inside. Logan smiled at him. 

“Of course.” 

Roman saw Virgil look at him sadly before he turned and hightailed it out of the party. He couldn't face anyone right now. Not when his heart was so full of sorrow that he didn't know what he was going to do. 

\-----

Patton sat on his bed fluffing his pillow while Roman lay in his, facing away from his brother. “ it really was unrealistic to think we would never break up the act,” Patton commented as he prepared for bed. “But now that I'm engaged you don't have to worry about me anymore?” Patton looked over at the shape that was his brother. “Roman?” 

Roman didn't answer as he held himself still. He wouldn't answer. Not when he was so close to breaking down. 

“Oh,” Patton whispered softly. He looked down. “Goodnight, Roman.” Patton turned and laid down after flicking the light off. Roman suppressed a sob. This was really happening. 

\-----

Virgil lay in bed as he stared at the ceiling. What could he have possibly done wrong?!?! Was it the kiss? Did Virgil over step? Did Roman not like him? Was Virgil too forward? 

Virgil sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He was horrible. He didn't know what he did but he clearly messed up and he really needed to fix it. But how?

\----

Roman climbed out of the jeep as Thomas pulled up to the train station. “And could you give this to my brother when you get back?” He asked as he handed over an envelope to the general. 

Thomas nodded as he took the letter from Roman. “Of course. But,” he paused. “I still think you should talk things over with Virgil. I don't know why you're upset but I think it could be solved by talking it out.” 

Roman looked down and sighed. “Thanks but this is a private war General. I don't think there's anything that can fix this.” 

Thomas nodded sadly as Roman waved goodbye and boarded the train. He looked back at the platform as the train prepared to set off. His heart dropped. 

“Roman!” Virgil ran up to the stairs Roman stood on top of. Roman looked down to a heartbroken look on the pale man's face. “Where are you going?” 

“I've got a job in New York.”

“New York?” 

“Goodbye,” Roman called as the train started to pull out of the station. 

Virgil froze, wide-eyed as he watched the train pull away. He felt like running after it but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the train. All the anxious, heartbroken man could think was, Where did I go wrong? 

\-----

Patton felt tears spring to his eyes as he read the letter his brother asked the general to give to him. He didn't understand. He thought Roman would get together with Virgil. Patton clenched his fists around the paper as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't understand!

\----

Virgil groaned as he stuffed some clothes in a suitcase. “You mean to tell me, that you two got engaged just to try and get Roman and I together?!?!” 

Logan and Patton nodded solemnly. Virgil sighed. “Okay, I'm going to New York to hopefully explain this to Roman and make the announcement on the Schlange Harrison show.” He slammed his case shut. “And you two better keep the General away from that television set even if you have to break an arm!” 

Logan and Patton gulped as Virgil stormed out. “Patton, I'm sorry about your brother.”

Patton sighed. “It's as much my fault as it is yours.” Logan sighed. Patton glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. “Can we still be engaged?” 

Logan almost died of a heart attack right there. 

\----

Roman felt his heart drop as he peaked through the curtain and saw Virgil Wallace sat at a table in the audience. The dramatic man spun around in his black mermaid velvet dress to the manager. “I don't think I can do the number we rehearsed this afternoon. Play anything but that song!” 

“It sounded great this afternoon. And we don't have time to change the song.” 

Roman's face turned to one of panic. He couldn't have Virgil hearing that song! Especially when it was about him! He almost growled as he heard the music start. Looks like he was doing this. He took his position as the curtains opened up. 

“Love, You didn't do right by me. You planned a romance,That just hadn't a chance. And I'm through.” Roman sang his song, momentarily forgetting that the subject of the pain and sorrow he put into this song was watching.    
“Love. You didn't do right by me. I'm back on the shelf, And I'm blaming myself. But it's you.” Roman crossed his arms, the sparkling stones on his long gloves twinkling in the low lighting.    
“My one love affair Didn't get anywhere from the start. To send me a Joe Who had winter and snow in his heart, Wasn't smart.” Roman wrapped his arms around the body of one of the dancers who more just moved around stage a few times while mostly holding one position. 

“Love, You didn't do right by me. As they say in the song, You done me wrong. My one love affair Didn't get anywhere From the start. To send me a Joe Who had winter and snow in his heart, Wasn't smart.”  Roman almost felt a tear fall as his mind's eye flashed a picture of Virgil his head. A smiling Virgil.    
“Oh, love! You didn't do right by me. As they say in the song, You done me wrong. Yes, Mr. Love, You done me wrong.” 

\---- 

Virgil felt his heart twist as he listened to the song. He really did screw up big time. The anxious man jumped in his skin when Roman sat down across from him. “So, what are you doing here?” Roman asked awkwardly.

Virgil shook himself out of his shocked state. “Um, I have some...business to take care of…” Virgil looked down. “Some of it actually involves you.” 

Roman's eyes blew wide. “Me?” He asked. 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, it uh seems that Patton and Logan wanted us to get together and thought that them getting engaged would rid any barriers between you and the altar. They believed we were serious about each other.”

Roman huffed and crossed his arms. It was a little hard to be mad at someone you lo-cared for somewhat when they were right in front of you. “That's ridiculous,” he snapped as he looked away. He missed the sorrowful expression on Virgil's face. The expression that gave way to an utterly heartbroken man.

“Yeah..ridiculous….” Virgil whispered quietly. His hopes slashed through. Virgil shook himself out of his depressive state. “They're uh, sorry about all that. And they really want you to come back.”

_ What about you?  _ Roman thought to himself. 

“And uh,” Virgil looked down and started fidgeting with his fingers. “I'd really like you to come back too. It was, uh, nice to hang out with you and all.”

“I don't know…” Roman trailed off as he slowly uncrossed his arms, his defensive expression dropped for a more weary one. 

“Roman…” Virgil took a deep breath. “I know your white knight has slipped off his horse,”  _ More like a Stormy knight, _ Roman thought but kept to himself. 

“I'm not sure why…..but...I'd like to…”  _ why was it so hard to breathe all the sudden!  _ Virgil thought. He took a deep breath, or tried to, and pushed through. “I'd like to help get him back up there again for you.” 

Roman went to open his mouth when suddenly, Schlange Harrison came up. “Virgil, It's 8:30. Come on. We gotta go.” 

Virgil's head whipped over to his friend. “Oh uh,” he turned back to Roman who was already up and pulling away. “Roman this is-”

“I'm sorry, I have to go.” 

Roman shuffled away leaving Virgil to watch after him sadly. Schlange rolled his two different colored eyes. 

“Come on lover boy!” Schlange grabbed Virgil's arm and dragged him off. “Do you think Logan can keep the old man away from the tv?” 

Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah….I have complete confidence in him.” 

\----

Thomas came into the room to see both Joan and Patton standing near the tv. “Hey, you got the station on?” He asked. 

Joan nodded before they opened their mouth. “Uh, Thomas, we need more firewood and the jeep seems a little low on gas and-” 

Thomas waved his hand. “I'll take care of that later. I can't miss The Schlange Harrison Show.” 

Patton and Joan shared a look. They had to get him away from the tv!

Suddenly, a piercing high pitched scream echoed through the Inn. Talyn flew into the room, their multi-colored hair flying everywhere. “Come quick! Its bad! He fell down the stairs!” 

Thomas and the others followed Talyn into the lobby to find Logan sitting on the steps. 

Thomas flew to his side. “What?”

“I fell down the stairs,” Logan hissed out. “I think that walking around would certainly help, but I don't think I can….” Logan grunted as Thomas helped him up. “Walk on my own. Could you help?” Thomas nodded as he started to help Logan out of the Inn, he missed the wink Logan sent to the others when he wasn't looking. 

\----

“And now! It's a great privilege to present my special guest tonight,” Virgil watched as Schlange waved their arms around and projected their voice into the audience. 

_ Alright, you can do this Virgil. They're counting on you. The old man is counting on you. You can't fail him.  _ Virgil heard his name and walked onstage as casually as he could. Not that he didn't worry if he looked ridiculous as he did.    
“Virgil's got a special message for all those who were part of the 151st Division. Virgil's gonna tell us who its about..” Schlange looked back at their friend. “In his own special way.” Schlange quickly stepped off stage and let Virgil deliver his message. 

Virgil took a deep breaths and then opened his mouth and sang. “When the war was over, Why, there were jobs galore, For the GI Josephs Who were in the war. But for generals Things were not so grand. And it's not so hard to understand. What can you do with a general, When he stops being general? Oh, what can you do With a general who retires? Who's got a job for a general, When he stops being a general? They all get a job, But a general no one hires. They fill his chest with medals, While he's across the foam. And they spread the crimson carpet, When he comes marching home. The next day someone hollers, When he comes into view "Here comes the general" And they all say, "General who?" They're delighted that he came, But they can't recall his name. Nobody thinks of assigning him, When they stop wining and dining him. It seems this country never has enjoyed So many one and two and three And four-star generals unemployed.” 

Virgil sighed as before he opened his mouth again. 

“Like Schlange said, this song is for the 151st Division. The soldiers under the command of Major General Thomas Sanders. I really hope a lot of you were listening…because...I have something I want you all to do for me. I know it's practically murder to ask you to leave your home's on Christmas Eve, and a trip like this is no cheap one...but it shouldn't be too bad on those who live in the New England area.” 

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. “But remember, no one connected to the show gets anything out of this. Nothing at all. Except what we're offering ya. It's just a chance to give the nicest Christmas gift to the greatest and nicest guy we'll ever know. Remember, your objective is Pine Tree, Vermont. For operation Sanders.”

\----

Roman sat back as the tv went to commercial.  _ It really wasn't an angle.  _ Roman put his head in his hands. He had really been a jerk when Virgil came to see him. He really messed up. He stood up as he moved to change, wondering where he could find tiny statues.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do you think Roman would sing that song like that?


	6. Will There Be A White Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. So....yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't think there is anything to warn against. Again, thank you to civilsounds17 and youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0 on Tumblr for all of your help and support. Thank you so much for helping me get this story out there.

People rushed about as they came off the train and out of cabs and rushed to the Inn. Virgil and Logan watched as old army friends filed backstage and tried to fit into their uniforms. Virgil shoved his hat onto his head at an angle. Then he walked over to where most of the men were changing. “Hey, when I give you the signal, I want you all to fall in a single file line on each side of the stage. Fall in at attention like that one day when Clark came through. Imma have you face the general and when I give the command to march, that's when you step out.” 

The others all nodded. Virgil smiled and walked in between the soldiers when he came to a stop in front of Remy. “I need my tea!” The man cried. Virgil chuckled.    
“You still addicted?” He asked. 

Remy frowned. “Yes! You made such good tea! I don't know how but you did!” 

Virgil smiled before he turned and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Emile!” He called. 

A dancer from the show quickly popped in with a thermal of some green tea Virgil had made ahead of time. Remy froze as the part time therapist came into view. “I had a feeling that you were the tea-rrific dude Virgil made the tea for!” Emile beamed. 

Remy groaned. But he couldn't help the slightly faster pitter patter in his chest as he looked at the gorgeous man in front of him. Remy tried to think of something as he took the tea from the man and sipped it. He hissed as the hot tea hit his tongue. 

“Oh my stars! I'm so sorry! I should have warned you it was hot!” Emile exclaimed. 

Lightbulb!

Remy chuckled as he set the cup down. “Honey, if you wanted to warn me against things that are hot, then you should have warned me you were coming in the room.” 

Virgil coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter. Picani was too innocent for this. “I'm sorry, what?” 

Remy plastarded a flirtatious smirk on his face. “This tea may be hot but it’s not as hot as you,” Remy winked as Picani's face grew bright red. Virgil burst out laughing. 

“Remy, chill out with the flirting,” Virgil wheezed before he made his way out to check with some others. 

\----

“They sure are gone,” Thomas breathed as he searched through his closet. He turned to Joan and Talyn. “How could you have sent all my suits to the cleaners?” He asked.    
Joan rolled their eyes. “You only have two!” 

“Well...you could have sent them one at a time,” Thomas argued. He really didn't feel up to wearing his military uniform. 

“Why can't you wear your uniform?” Talyn asked as they cocked their head to the side. 

“Yes!” Joan cried. 

“I can't appear in uniform.” 

“Why not?” Talyn asked. Thomas really couldn't find a good reason why, other than he didn't feel like it. “Please!” Talyn pleaded and gave Thomas the puppy dog eyes. Thomas quickly looked away. He couldn't let himself fall to those eyes. 

“Very well!” Joan huffed as they grabbed Talyn's arm. “I'll just have to tell Virgil and Logan you didn't care to show up at their show tonight!”

Thomas gasped. “I'll have you court-martialed!” He attempted feebly. 

“It's not like you're obliged to go. It's not like they haven't done that much for you. Oh no!” Joan raved as they pulled Talyn with them out the room. “Hardly anything!”    
“I can make my own decisions, Joan. I got along just fine in the army without you,” Thomas lied. 

“It took 15,000 humans to take my place!” 

The two made it down the stairs as the front door opened and Roman walked in carrying a suitcase and bundled up in his winter coat. 

“Roman!” Talyn cried. Was their ship healing itself? They wondered hopefully.    
“Welcome home!” Joan cried. 

Roman smiled. “Hi! Where's Patton?” He asked as he set his stuff down. 

“He's coming.”

Patton flew out of a side door and slammed into Roman. “I'm so glad you're back!” 

“Hey Patton. I missed you,” Roman exclaimed as he hugged his brother. “You didn't say anything to Virgil, did you?” He asked as he started pulling his coat off. The other three shook their heads. “Good,” Roman breathed. 

Patton quickly grabbed Roman's arm. “Come on! We don't have much time!” Patton quickly dragged Roman away so they could go and get changed. Talyn smiled at the brothers before they looked up and saw Thomas at the top of the stairs decked out in his army uniform. “Thomas!” Talyn gasped. “You look wonderful!” They cried as they moved over. 

Thomas smiled softly. “You really didn't expect me to come down in my bathrobe now did you?” Thomas chuckled. 

The two moved to go to the dining room. They stopped as soon as they entered the room. Thomas felt himself tear up. “Ten-hut!” Remy cried out as he came to stand by Thomas. The two moved forward toward a circle table at the end of the aisle leading up to the stage. Remy watched Thomas's face as the curtain raised, revealing Virgil in his uniform. A multitude of voices started to sing in a crescendo.   
“We'll follow the old man, Wherever he wants to go. Long as he wants to go, Opposite to the foe. We'll stay with the old man,” Virgil started to march down the stairs as soldiers started walking out from behind a set piece in the middle of the stage. “Wherever he wants to stay. Long as he stays away From the battle's fray. Because we love him. We love him. Especially when he keeps us on the ball. And we'll tell the kiddies We answered duty's call, With the grandest son of a soldier Of them all!” The group of soldiers all marched off the stage as they lined up on either side of the aisle leading to the general's table. “Because we love him! We love him! Especially when he keeps us on the ball. And we'll tell the kiddies! We answered duty's call! With the grandest son of a soldier Of them all!” The soldiers stopped. Rows of them still up on the stage.    
“Troops are ready for inspection, sir!” Virgil shouted as he saluted the General. Thomas moved around the table and walked down the line of veterans and stood on the stage before turning around and looking over the two lines on the floor. 

“I am not satisfied with the conduct of this division. Some of you are under the impression that, since you are no longer in active duty, that you do not have to wear neckties. Well, you're wrong. Neckties will be worn in this area.” Thomas started down the stairs as he continued to talk. “And just look at the rest of your appearance. You're a disgrace to the outfit! You've gone soft. You're sloppy! You're unruly and undisciplined!” Thomas stopped and turned around as he got to the end of the line and stood next to Virgil and Logan. He smiled. “And I never saw anything so wonderful in my whole life. Thank you all, so much!” 

Thomas turned to Logan. “Thank you, Logan.”    
“General,” Logan replied happily.

Thomas smiled and turned to Virgil. “I'm very grateful, Captain.” 

Virgil smiled timidly. “You're welcome,” he whispered. 

“Ten-hut!”   
\----

Virgil and Logan stood on stage in their uniforms as they danced along to the music and sang. “When I was mustered out I thought without a doubt That I was through With all my care and strife! I thought that I was then The happiest of men But after months of tough civilian life. Gee, I wish I was back in the Army!” The boys sang together. “The Army wasn't really bad at all. Three meals a day, free. For which you didn't pay. Uniforms for winter, spring and fall. There's a lot to be said for the Army. The life without responsibility. A soldier out of luck Was really never stuck. There's always someone higher up Where you can pass the buck. Oh, gee, I wish I was back in the Army.”

Then Roman and Patton danced out and danced around the two as Virgil and Logan's jaw practically dropped at seeing Roman. Let alone Roman and Patton in army uniforms. They quickly shook themselves from their surprise as the two brother placed their hands on the two veterans’ shoulders.    
“Gee, I wish I was back in the Army. The Army was the place to find romance. Soldiers and WACs. The WACs who dressed in slacks. Dancing cheek to cheek And pants to pants,” the two boys sang together as they clasped hands with their partners and danced together. “There's a lot to be said for the Army. A guy was never lost for company. A million handsome guys. With longing in their eyes   
And all you had to do was pick the age The weight, the size. Oh, gee, I wish I was back in the Army.”    
The four men joined together to sing as they continued to dance. “Gee, I wish I was back in the Army. The shows we got, civilians couldn't see. How we would yell For Dietrich and Cornell   
Jolson, Hope and Benny all for free. There's a lot to be said for the Army. The best of doctors Watched you carefully. A dentist and a clerk For weeks and weeks they'd work. They'd make a thousand-dollar job And give it to a jerk. Oh, gee, I wish I was back in the Army.” 

Then a set piece was pushed up and stood in front of them, making it seem like they were in civilian clothes. “Three meals a day For which you didn't pay. A million handsome guys With longing in their eyes. I thought that I was through.

With all my care and strife. But after months and months Of tough civilian life Oh, gee! I wish I was back in the Army now!” The four men danced off stage to applause so they could hurry up and get ready for their next number. 

\----

Remy leaned down to whisper something in the general's ear. Thomas stood and followed Remy to the front door of the Inn. Thomas gasped and smiled as he stepped outside to a beautiful, flakey white falling from the sky. Snow. It was snowing. It was finally snowing. Thomas grinned. He had his snow.

\----- 

Virgil was starting to get undressed when he heard someone shout for him and Logan. He turned. “What is it?” He asked as he moved over to Emile who was starting to pull open the barn doors behind the stage. Logan followed behind them. Virgil shouted with joy as his eyes laid on the cold, white snowflakes falling from the sky. 

“Isn't this great!” Logan exclaimed as he watched the powdery precipitation blanket the ground in white. 

“Snow.”

“Snow.”

“Snow.”

“Snow.”

“Snow!” The two came together for the last snow.   
\-----

Virgil wore a red Santa costume with a Santa hat. He had a sack of wrapped presents in his hand as he spoke to a choir of young kids. “Remember, keep those lights held high. Okay? Stay in a nice straight line when you go out there. Don't wander all over the stage.” 

While Virgil talked to the children, Roman snuck up behind and placed a deep violet wrapped gift in the bag with a name tag that read,  _ “To Virgil, From Roman.” _ Roman smiled before turning away, the skirt of his crimson red dress swirling around his legs, the bottom trimmed with white faux fur. 

\----   
A young child in a red tutu and gold crown danced en pointe out to the middle of the stage. Virgil and Logan walked onto the stage in similar outfits with the big bags of presents and set them down as they stopped on either side of the tree in the middle of the stage. 

Roman and Patton walked on stage in similar dresses. Virgil and Logan grabbing their outstretched hands and pulling them close to stand by them on either side side of the tree.    
The four joined together to sing as the choir in the background sang softly along. “I'm dreaming Of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten And children listen To hear sleigh bells In the snow. I'm dreaming Of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry And bright. And may all your Christmases Be white.” 

Virgil and Logan moved and began to take presents out of the bags sitting on the stage and placing them in the tree as the children continued to sing in the background. “I'm dreaming of a white Christmas.” Virgil pulled out the present that Roman placed in the bag. “Just like the ones I used to know.” He looked down at it and stepped behind the tree to unwrap the gift. “Where the treetops glisten.” Virgil unwrapped the gift to find a statue of knight sitting up on a horse. Virgil felt a smile spread across his face. “And children listen.” 

Roman moved to mess with the tree. Virgil stepped over and pulled Roman behind the tree with him and pulled him into a kiss. Roman gladly melted under the anxious man's touch. 

The two pulled away for breath only when Logan tapped Virgil on the shoulder after pulling Patton along behind him. “Welcome to the family!” He exclaimed. Virgil smiled brightly as he held tightly to Roman who held him just as tight. 

“You know we could take this show to Chicago?” Logan prompted. 

Virgil shook his head as he turned back to Roman. “No, no, no, no. I can't make it. I'm gonna be very busy here.” 

Logan froze for a moment. “On second thought, I'll join you!” He turned and embraced Patton who smashed their lips together in a kiss. 

\----

The four stepped out from behind the tree. Virgil waved his hand up and the set pieces were moved out of the way and the barn doors behind the stage were pushed open to reveal the falling snow as it fell delicately to the ground. The two couples stopped on either side of the tree smiling and holding each other close. 

“Merry Christmas!” The four cried together. Then they joined together in the final verses of the song.  “I'm dreaming Of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry And bright. And may all your Christmases Be white. Merry Christmas!” 

The four men embraced again as everyone cheered. After tonight, they were so ready to start their new lives together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed his little story! Any comments are appreciated! And I hope you all had a marvelous holiday and I hope you have a wonderful day and relaxing night! Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a comment on what you like or what you don't like. I honestly don't care if the comments are positive or negative. Any comment is appreciated.


End file.
